Dynamene Keen and the curse of the waves
by Rubi Smeen
Summary: Dynamene Keen or Dy for short has had a rough childhood. After her mother dying from cance at the age of 10 Dy has been through familys after familys, schools after schools and cities after cities. Dy has just been expelled from her 11th school but gained a new family. Through out the years Dy has forgotton what burnded her mother, Dy must chouse to save lives or take lives?


"Kayla, get down here!"

"But why? I'm getting ready! Are you all packed?"

"Yes but hurry up, Luke is at the door,"

"Which Luke in know a couple. Describe him to me NOW,"

"Well he has a twin, blond dread locks, swim team, ring a bell?"

There was a high picked squeal coming from the bathroom. Kayla come racing down the stairs one hundred miles an hour. But she wasn't very graceful THUM, CLANK and a few 'I'm coming just wait a sec'. I just stood there with my IPhone filming the whole thing while, Lucas was standing there next to me in the door way looking at me. He was wearing a classic poker face. Luke tried to ask me what was going on, I told him to shut up and he did to a point. He put his hand in front of the camera, "Dynamene" he took the phone out of my hand and put it in his pocket. Kayla was in the room now, "So you guys ready to go or what?"

Luke rose his hand "Charlie, we have to pick Charlie up"

"I'm right here Luke, Gods"

I was annoyed that Luke _knew_ my full name and had the sense to use it, it was my biggest secret, I know I should not be pissed at Luke but dam dude how the hell did you know my full name not even Kayla knows about it and she is like my sister.

"Luke can I have my phone back" I said in a sassy tone. Kayla shoved me in the rib for no reason.

We left the dorm room of Goode; Luke took the lead Kayla was walking next to him. Those two were having a good conversation about something I didn't bother to listen so I put on some headphones that had little arrows on them and played my 'Guardians of the Galaxy' Awesome mixtape 1. Charlie was walking next to me just looking at me; every time I looked up he would turn his head quickly. When we got close to the car I slid the headphones down.

"Charlie and Dy- you're in the back Kay called shot gun and I'm driving" Luke called back to us.

We all got in the minivan. Kay and Luke were in the front, Charlie and me in the middle with a spare seat on a window side and three other seats in the back. I never really talked to Charlie much but some days I wish I could. He was so much hotter than Luke, tall with dark brown hair in a non-styled way. He had a few freckles and when he smiled there were dimples. His sea green eyes were easy to get lost in. The best thing was that I was going to live with them (Luke and Charlie) until I can find a new school.

"So Dy how did you get kicked out of Goode?" Charlie spoke but it was to me. I need water, anyone got a fan?

"U-um I kind da set the science wing on fire, clogged the pluming and sent a computer virus in to the schools main computer systems" I was blushing and trying to hid underneath my headphones. "That gave me a life time expulsion"

"Wait Dy you did what! You got EXPELLED!"

"Kay it's not a big deal I'll find a new school close to Goode" Kayla could be annoying like that budding in to my conversations.

"Don't worry we will still hang out and ill still talk to you over test and phone calls" I said in a resurging tone.

"Fine Dy, fine a close high school and still be my best friend" She gave me a quick hug from the passenger seat. Charlie took my hand and we made are way to the front of the house. I gave her a wave goodbye as Luke drove off back to Goode to drop off Kayla.

"Dy is that all your stuff?" Charlie was looking at my Soccer bag.

"Yeah I don't have much stuff, don't really need anything but the eschewals Right?"

"Yeah right" Charlie opened the front door and to my surprise there were his parents (I'm guessing) "Mum, dad Dy"  
"Hello Nice to me you Dy" Said Charlie's mum. "I'm Annabeth Jackson Charlie's mom and this is Percy Jackson his dad" spoke Miss Jackson

"Nice to meet you Miss Jackson and Mr Jackson, I'm Dy Keen" I replied "Miss Jackson I have a question?"


End file.
